- Sasusaku- One shot - LEMON - Series
by george.rush.9041
Summary: Every girl who turned 18 in Konoha has to lose virginity to fully become kunoichi. Sasuke Uchiha is assigned to deflower Sakura Hauno. this is the first chapter. others will be about Sakura's and Sasuke's smut relationship :p


**after the war was over. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura got back in hidden leaf... with their friends and nakamas. **

2 years passed and Konoha finally got back to it's old self.

Members of Rookie nine were already 18 years old.

Once, all the girls from rookie 9 and others who had turned 18 as well, were summoned in Hokage's office.

"Greetings girls ! i have to speak to you on a very important thing... this is also a part for you to fully become Kunoichi.."

Said Tsunade as she stood up from her seat and walked to girls who were standing, some of them confused, some of them with curious face expressions.

"Now that everything's fine in Village.. you all will be going on a missions...

Being a Kunoichi means you have big responsibility towards your village and country, meaning that sometimes you will even have to have sex and satisfy enemy to lure him in to a trap or gather information.

the ones i summoned here are all 18 and virgins..

as you know it's passed down from generations to loose your virginity on Summer festival when you become 18 . to fully become Kunoichi of the hidden leaf.

i personally selected partners for all of you, with comparability and other matters. they already know about their special mission.

this will be a personal information

all of you will receive letters and there will be written who your partner will be.

now leave and have a good time on festival Tomorrow. "

Girls took their letters and left Hokage's office.

"come on let's open it together "

Said Ino lively to Sakura

"Okay.."

"I'm crossing fingers ! i hope i'll get Sasuke kun forehead ! "

winked Ino..

"It doesn't matter.. He haven't even talked to me properly about my confession when he got back.. i'm starting to forget him.. and if he will be the one.. this just makes things hard.. "

Sighted Sakura.

a girl from other side almost fainted and others went to her

"It's Sasuke kun ! oh my gosh it's Sasuke kun! i'll be spending the night with him !" screamed brunette from the end of hallway and got attention of all the girls around.

"oh..." Ino Blushed..

"who is it ?" Asked Sakura

"It's Shikamaru... this will be weird.. how about you ?"

"Uhm.. it's .. well.. Sai.. "

Blushed Sakura

"Oh come on Confess Forehead you like him don't you?"

"No .. i don't .. he's just handsome.. and reads a lot.. i hope he will be gentle.. "

Said Sakura and looked towards the girl who was assigned to loose her Virginity with Sasuke.

Konoha was getting ready for the festival.

Naruto Sasuke and Sai were training with Kakashi.

"Sensei were you assigned on tomorrows "Special" mission too ?"

Asked Naruto in a sneaky voice

"Well yes.. but i'm not going to tell the name of the girl .."

Said Kakashi and kept reading the book

"i've been assigned to Do it with Hinata chan" Smiled Naruto.

"But since we are together we were already planing to do it.. "

"Hn" was the answer from Sasuke and he kept training with his suriken.

"I don't know how to say... i'm little bit of confused.."

Said Sai.

"Why what's wrong?"

Asked Naruto.

"I .. well i'm .. assigned to do it with Sakura"

Sasuke froze on his place..

well of course.. she was 18 already... she had to do it too..

but with Sai ? with this pest ?

Sasuke "Tsch"ed and kept Training.

"You better be gentle with her or you'll get injured" Laughed Naruto and then added

"Though.. i wouldn't mind if i had the right to be her first man.."

"Shut up Usuratonkchi" Sasuke slapped him hard.

"Auch.. SasukeTeme you will pay !"

"Naruto don't forget Hinata"

Kakashi looked up from his book.

Sasuke kept training...

And thinking about Sakura, she was so sweet innocent.. she was 18 and yet he looked on her like a child.

and tomorrow she would have her first experience in this.

after the training he left the training grounds... and went straight in to Hokage's office.

The next night...

Festival was amazing after the fireworks everyone got in their houses and the girls who were assigned in to this "special" mission went to hotel where their room was supposed to be.

Sakura opened the door with trembling hand.

Sai wasn't in the room yet.. so she decided to take a shower.

when she was done. she dried her hair and put white robe on her. she heard footsteps in the room it must have been Sai..

she opened the door.

"Sai.. ?"

she saw a shadow at the window

and then she saw familiar hairstyle.. only one boy had raven hair in Konoha and it was

Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke-Kun? eeee ?" Sakura widened her eyes.

"Hm.." Sasuke cleared his throat

"Sai got sick.. and i ended up changing him." Was answer from him.

"Gomen" Sakura looked down

" you ended up in this mess .."

she was looking down on her bare feet.

Sasuke got close to her, he put his hand on her chin and rised her face up.

"Don't apologize, this is our.. duty.."

"H-hai.." Murmured Sakura.

"So you haven't had any experience ha Sakura?" Asked Sasuke as he walked and sat on the bed.

"N-no.. i .. haven't.. even.. been kissed before"

she blushed but she froze on the spot.

"Hn"

Sasuke felt proud and excited that not only he was going to deflower her but take her first kiss as well..

then he looked up on her.

she was wearing white robe and he could see her long legs till her knees.

"Come.. sit .."

Said Sasuke.

Sakura obeyed him.. she still was red on her face.

she sat next to him and put her fists on her knees.

Sasuke got closer to her, sitting next to her.

"Don't worry.. i'll make sure to make you feel good "

From his voice next to her ear, made Sakura shiver even more.

Sasuke took of hiss shirt, she could see his flawless and scarless body, his abs and biceps.

"Now don't be scared Sakura" Said Sasuke

he put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face, He felt how her heartbeat fastened.

only seconds away from her face he whispered

"Close your eyes"

She closed them tightly.

as she felt how Sasuke put his lips on her, then she felt little wetness on her lips,

"Kiss me" Said Sasuke.

she slowly opened her mouth and kissed him back.

Sasuke pulled back his face after 30seconds of kissing her.

"Did you liked it Sakura ?"

"i.. yes.." murmured Sakura.

"Now i'll kiss you again but differently.. "

"h..how will you kiss me Sasuke kun?"

"With my tongue.. and come sit here.."

Sasuke pulled Sakura and placed her on his lap.

then he kissed her, entered her mouth with his tongue, Every time Sasuke's tongue touched hers, she would feel something flattering inside her.

after few minutes of kissing Sasuke put Sakura on the bed.

"Sasuke kun.. i.."

"Shhh don't worry... we're not doing it now.. i have to entertain your body first"

Sasuke got on top of her he slides his hands inside her robe and touched her breasts

"So soft" he said..

"Nhhh" was Sakura's answer when he touched her erected nipples

"Sakura.. will you allow me to kiss you on your breast as well ?"

"Y-Yes.."

"hn" Sasuke smirked and opened her robe, he could see her breasts but his eyes were still going down to her mound.

He grabbed her left breast and fondled it softly but tightly. as he lowered his face to her right breast he likked it and then he caught her erected nipple with his teeth and teased it for a while.

he could hear Sakura's deep breathing and escaped moans

"Don't try to hide your moans Sakura.. i like them.."

he kissed her in her lips then he slowly went down to her neck, and bit it from ecstasy that Sakura's scent was giving him.

"Ahhhh" Sakura shivered.

"Sorry.. " Smiled Sasuke, he saw 3 hickeys on her neck. he played with her earlobe, kissed it and sucked it, while he trailed his right hand down to her mound.

"hn... you are already so wet Sakura.." Smirked Sasuke

"What do you feel ?"

"I.. it feels hot in my stomach and .. your hands down there.. they are so soft.. touch me harder Sasuke kun.."

"Yes M'am " Smiled Sasuke he lowered his face again

to suck her nipple and fondle with another.

"I'm gonna enter you with my finger Sakura"

he said and entered her vagina with his middle finger

"Aaaaaah" Sakura almost screamed from pleasure.

it was so weird to feel something inside her.

he slowly started to slide in and out his finger.

while he played with her jewel with his Thumb .

"Ahh Sasuke kun... this.. this feels so good.. "

Sakura closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"It will get better" Said sasuke he was done with her breasts he lowered his face down to her legs. Sakura grabbed him on his hair and played with strains of Sasuke's black hair.

he left soft kisses on her tights than he left sweet bites and hickeys there while still fingering her.

Suddenly he stopped

"Sasuke kun?"

"Don't worry" he said and licked her

"ahh What are you doing?" Sakura got red

"Mmm such a wonderful smell and taste.. Sakura you turned me on.. "

first he started to lick her juices then he slided His tongue inside. making Sakura almost scream.

he started to slid his tongue in and out. Fastly. and suck her from time to time.

"Ahh Sasuke kun... i .. feel.. "

(she's coming) he thought.

after few more licks and sucks Sakura screamed

"Saaaasssssuke.."

and Sasuke felt warm juices flowing out from her.

he licked it and looked up to Sakura, from down here he could see her breasts going up ad down and her breathing heavy.

"Did you liked it Sakura.."

"Yes.. Sasuke kun.. i.. loved it.."

"hn.. wait and see what i'm capable of without my hands" he smirked.

he sat on the bed. and Sakura rose up

"Sasuke kun.. i .. i want to make you feel good too.. please.. "

"it's your day Sakura.. so you are in charge.. i want to make YOU feel good" Answered Sasuke then he put his hands on her hips and pulled her

"Sit on my knees" he ordered

she sat.

"Now get close to me" he pulled her closer.

she widened her eyes, she could feel Sasuke's hard length under his pants.

and it made her get hot down there.

"mmm" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"now.. start moving slowly.. like you are riding.. a horse " He said and smiled.

"Okay.." she kissed him and he returned her kiss.

she started to move with her hips teasing his lenght.

"Mmmmh"groaned Sasuke.

"Do.. do you like it Sasuke kun ?"

"yes.. keep going" Said Sasuke with his eyes closed and squeezed Sakura's ass with both of is hands.

Sakura lowered her face and kissed him on his neck, licking it up to his ear.

"Good girl.. you are a fast learner" Said Sasuke without opening his eyes.

She already felt that Sasuke's hardened hollow under his pants was vibrating and she felt burning hot down there.

"I'm almost there" he said breathing heavy.

"Ghhhh Sakuraa" Groaned Sasuke after few seconds and squeezed her ass to the level that she Screamed from painful pleasure.

"Ghhh" he pulled her back and forth again but slowly this time.

it's like he was trying to not let go of the feeling.

he fell back on the bed with Sakura on him.

"hn.. time to go all the way now.." he Said after few minutes.

"Sakura still on top of him tried to help him take off his pants and boxers.

she widened her eyes as she saw his length.

"Like it? Sakura?" Asked Sasuke curiously

"Aa" She nodded

he cleaned up his length from sticky semen.

"can.. can i touch it Sasuke kun ?"

"Sure.. feel free to do whatever you want with it."

Sasuke felt jolts of pleasure as Sakura put her long cold fingers on it trailing them up and down.

"Mhhhmmmm" Moaned Sasuke when Sakura touched his balls.

"Now let's do it Shall we ?" Smirked Sasuke and Got on top of Sakura.

he kissed her passionately.

then he teased her by touching her vagina with his length.

he swayed his hips and pressed her jewel with his accessory.

"Ahhhh... Sasuke kun.." Moaned Sakura.

Sasuke lowered down to her face, patted her cheek and whispered

"are you ready?"

"Ye..ss"

He took his length and slightly pressed it against Sakura's Entrance

"Mmm" Sakura pressed her lips hard and closed her eyes.

"Shhh don't worry.."

He kissed her on her forehead

"You are the best Kunoichi i know.. this pain is nothing to you.."

Sakura blushed, and put her arms around his neck.

she looked in his eyes. and he looked straight back in her emerald eyes.

"Ahhh" Screamed Sakura as soon as Sasuke pushed it little bit harder, his length softly but fully slid in to her.

"Mhhhh" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"y..yes.. but it hurts.." She hardened her arms around his neck.

"Let's be like this for a while so you'll adjust to me.." Murmured Sasuke and weeped Sakura's tears from the corners of her eyes.

and kissed her on her nose.

"Don't you feel good Sakura?"

"Yyes.. better now."

Sasuke swayed with his hips pulling out his length slowly, then he sled in slowly, trying to not hurt Sakura.

he rocked her body slowly in medium speed for a while.

"Mhhh Sakura i'm comming... can i cum inside you? or not ? "

Sasuke felt amazing, she was tight and warm.

"As.. as you wish... Sasssuke kun.. i took birth control pills.. already.."

"I want to cum inside of you Sakura"

Whisperd Sasuke in her ear, making her moan.

after few moves He tried to push hard in her and he grabbed her breasts as he made his final throws.

Sakura shivered when she felt that Sasuke was pouring her with his semen.

"Sakura... this is amazing.. you are amazing.."

Groaned Sasuke and gently fell on Sakura..

then he pulled out.

and Cleaned her up from his semen and her blood.

"Now.. you should cum as well." He smirked and sled his two fingers inside her.

"Ahhhh Sasuke kun.." She rose up and fell back.

he grabbed her breast and fondled it hard. while fingering her with his two fingers and pressing on her clit with his thumb.

"Sasuke kun.. hhh ahhhhhhh aaaaa hhh" Moaned Sakura and he felt how she tightened her walls.

then he fell warm juices

"You came ?"

"Yyes Sasuke kun."

Sasuke laid down next to her .

she got close to him and put hear head on his chest.

he sled his fingers in her fluffy pink hair. and played with it. then he kissed her on her head.

"This wasn't as scary as you imagined was it ?"

"No.. it's because it was with you Sasuke kun.."

"Hn"

he kissed her on her head again.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up and Took Sakura in his hands

he went at the couch and laid her there.

"Wait.." He said and wet back to the bed.

he changed shits with another and got back to Sakura.

"Now let's sleep.."

"Sasuke kun.."

he laid her and covered her with blankets and his strong arms.

"Sasuke kun... your mission.. our mission is over.. you can go if you want.. you don't have t stay .."

"Do you want me to go ? "

answered Sasuke who had his face buried in pillow.

"No.."

"This wasn't just a mission For me Sakura.."

"Huh?"

"In fact i asked Tsunade personally to remove Sai from this mission and assign me.."

"But Why Sasuke kun... and how did Shishou agree on this?"

Sakura rose up from bed surprised.

"Hn.. well i brought her Sake of high quality .."

"Huh she sold me for Sake?" Grumbled Sakura

Sasuke turned back and rose up as well.

"Well i also told her that i like you... and... it was very hard for me to give you to another man"

"Sasuke kun " Sakura blushes.

"Now let's Sleep..." He kissed her on her forehead and got back to his old Position.

Sakura curled up next to him and put her lips next to his ears..

"Sasuke kun.. i still love you.. i never stopped loving you"

Sakura couldn't see his face but at the moment he was bitting his lower lip and holding Sakuras soft hand as hard as he could.


End file.
